The Nanako Incident
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Or; What happens when Nanako Dojima gets lost in Vale Shopping Center and runs into Weiss and the gang. Hilarity ensues. Rated K for shenanigans. Crack. Persona 4 x RWBY crossover. Reactsverse Oneshot. White Rose. Set after chapter 72 of 'Weiss Reacts'.


**The Nanako Incident**

**A/N: Welcome to yet another Reactsverse Oneshot, featuring none other than, well, Nanako from Persona 4. Why? Because she's adorable. And because there is no convenient adorable little kid in the RWBY half of the Reactsverse. And no I will not have Ken. Because nobody likes him. :P**

**Oh, and Weiss Reacts' next chapter is coming soon, so don't worry Reacts fans, you'll have more of Weiss reacting like an archetypal tsundere soon enough! Oh and that white rose thing you people like talking about and stuff.**

**Well, without further ado, have your crappy oneshot already.**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise more adorable children like Nanako would exist in it.**

**Persona belongs to Atlus, otherwise Yukari would be my waifu.**

* * *

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Weiss asked, leaning on a lamppost in the center of the square, looking Yang square in the eyes. "Why are we here again?" She was standing in the middle of Vale Shopping Centre, facing Yang, Ruby, Jaune and Cardin.

"We're here to celebrate you and Ruby FINALLY getting together!" Yang reminded her. "Like, it took you two years, but you know, you finally did it-"

"So..." Jaune looked around at Ruby, who was hugging Weiss' left arm, and Cardin, who looked utterly confused. "Why are Cardin and I here again?"

"I decided to tag along. I need more stuff for my dolls." Cardin shrugged, raising his empty knitting box. "Making Melanie a sweater took the last of my material."

Yang winked at Jaune. "Never you mind, Jauney-boy~"  
"R-Right..."

"Weeeeeeeiss!" Ruby nuzzled her cheek into Weiss' arm. "Are we going to doooooo anything?"  
"L-later, Ruby..." The heiress blushed slightly. "W-would you stop that? I-it tickles..."

"Well, I got us all a seat at THE best place in Vale!" Yang declared, waving around a leaflet with elegant script on its cover. "A restaurant that ISN'T owned by the Schnees!"

"What's so bad about a Schnee-owned restaurant?!" Weiss snapped at her.

"Nothing! Nothing...it's just, y'know, I wanna eat somewhere that doesn't have snowflakes and German everywhere."  
"What's wrong with that?!"

"Aaaaanyway..." Ruby finally relinquished Weiss' arm from her grip. "What IS this place?"

"It's called 'Papa Dolmio's Eatery'." The brawler said, passing her the leaflet. "It SOUNDS really low quality, but it's actually pretty good!"

Cardin nodded in approval. "I love Italian! Mind if I tag along with you guys?"  
"Yeah, sure." Yang shrugged. "Long as you don't eat everything..."  
"Pfft." Weiss scoffed. "You, complaining about people eating all the food? You eat more than everyone here combined!"

"I have to maintain my muscle with protein! I have a figure to maintain!"

"So you have to have a fat chest?"  
"Well, Rubes DOES like pettankos, so I don't think you have to be so defensive about your chest size..." The brawler winked at the heiress.

Weiss blushed and looked away. "S-shut up! I-I'm with Ruby already, y-you can stop being so perverted!" Ruby squeed loudly and hugged her girlfriend. "So adorable!"

"R-Ruby! N-Not in public! N-Not like that!" Weiss flailed and blushed some more in surprise.

"Right." Jaune sighed. "So, where is this place exactly?"  
"Oh, just around the corner." Yang began strolling down towards the restaurant, gesturing to Jaune to follow her. Cardin prodded the couple.

"You two, Yang's gonna leave you behind. Get going, I'll meet you guys there after I'm done shopping for my stuff."

"I will once Ruby stops hugging me like this!"  
"You're just so adorable though!"  
"N-not in public! I-It's embarrassing! S-stupid..."  
"Riiiight." Cardin sighed and walked off. "I'll let you two work out your problems." As he did so, he irritably muttered something that sounded almost like 'girls'.

"S-seriously..." Weiss squirmed in the iron tight grip of Ruby. "S-stop..."

"B-but you're just so huggable!" Ruby pouted as she relinquished her from her grip.

"...I hate you so much..." The heiress grumbled, before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "You have to act so immature and so much like a moron..."

Suddenly, Weiss felt something tug on her jacket lightly. She looked at Ruby, whose hands were away from her. The tugging happened again, and the heiress spoke.

"Yes?"

"...h-have you seen my big bro?"

"Huh?" Weiss turned around to see a small girl with long brown hair and eyes, dressed in a white shirt and jeans and a small backpack on her back, looking up at her. She looked lost and somewhat worried.

"Have you seen him?"  
"Uh...describe him for me. I think I may have..." Weiss tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Ruby stared at the girl for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization. She pulled Weiss away hurriedly and dragged her behind a corner, much to the latter's distress.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"Don't you know who that is, Weiss?!"

"No!"  
Ruby looked at her in shock. "That's Nanako!"

"Who in the name of Dust is Nanako?!"

"Like, that adorable little girl! From Persona! Y'know, her!"

"I'm not Yang, Ruby. I play SMT. Persona is for the inferi-ow!" Weiss recoiled from Ruby's slap on the back of the head. "What was that for?!"  
"Don't diss Persona!"  
"Sorry! But seriously, why should I care if she's Nanako?!"  
"No, the question is, Weiss, is what is SHE doing in Vale?!"

"Um..." Nanako raised a finger, causing both girls to look at her in embarrassment. "...what's going on?"  
Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "N-nothing!"

"Nice job, you dunce." Weiss remarked.

"Hey!"

"E-excuse me..."

"Sorry." Ruby sighed. "What were you asking?"

"I heard my name. How do you know who I am?" Nanako tilted her head. Ruby's eyes widened, but Weiss just sighed.

"It's a coincidence. You see, we know someone else called Nanako and she looks exactly like you, so she may have thought that-"  
"She IS Nan-"  
"Shush, Ruby!" Weiss covered her mouth with her hand, muffling the sounds the crimsonette was making. "Aaaaanyway, she may have thought that you were that girl! Yeah."  
"Oh...um...okay..." The child sighed. "Can you help me? I got kinda lost from my big bro..."  
Ruby nodded happily, shoving Weiss' hand away from her mouth. "Okay, is he tall, grey-haired, kinda sharp-looking and quiet?"  
Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes! That's my big bro!"

"Wait, Yu's here too?" Ruby looked at her, amazed. Weiss facepalmed. "You have GOT to be kidding me."  
At this, Nanako looked even more puzzled. "...how do you know big bro's name?"  
"Uh...coincidence?" The crimsonette laughed nervously, hoping that the girl would buy her excuse. Sadly, however, she didn't- instead, she stared straight at Ruby.

"How do you know all about me and my big bro?"

"Ruby, your big mouth REALLY did us in this time. Now she's gonna think we're a bunch of stalkers!" The heiress sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, that's easy. Rise told us all about you."

"Huh?!" Weiss looked up, along with Ruby and Nanako to see Cardin, carrying several bags of yarn and assorted knitting tools, walk up to them. "So, you're the little sister she's always going on about?"  
"Wait, when did Rise tell you about her?! When did you talk to her?!" Ruby gazed at the boy, now utterly confused.

"She added me on Dustbook." Cardin shrugged. "Said I reminded her of some Kanji dude she's friends with...guy sounds pretty cool, if you ask me."

"Oh okay! So you're all friends with Rise-san?" Nanako looked excitedly at the trio.

"Uh..." Weiss looked around at Cardin, who shrugged and nodded, and Ruby, who was still attempting to process the appearance of Nanako and the fact that Rise and Cardin were online friends.

"Well...we kinda met her while she was on tour here. She seemed pretty nice." The heiress clarified. "Cardin here's apparently a friend of hers now, though..."  
"So will you help me find big bro?" Nanako asked her plaintively.

"Uh...yeah. Sure." Weiss nodded, smiling slightly. "We'll try."  
"Now that you mention it, I think I saw him head off to the Schnee Plushie Emporium." Cardin rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I think he went off in that direction."  
"Right." Weiss nodded. "Cardin, take Nanako to the Emporium and see if he's still there. I'll get Yang and Jaune. Ruby, get to the nearest police station to see if anyone's come in to ask about a missing girl. We'll meet here in five minutes, kay?"  
"Right. Come with me, I'll help you out." The boy motioned for the girl to follow him towards the Emporium. Weiss sighed and headed off to the restaurant.

* * *

Yang and Jaune were outside, sighing. Yang was leaning next to the door, checking her watch.

"Ugh, what's taking those three so long?"  
"It's been like five minutes, Yang. Calm down." Jaune reminded her.

"But I'm hungry!" Yang complained. "A girl NEEDS her food!"  
"They'll be here any minute now. See?" The knight pointed towards Weiss, who was rounding the corner. "See, Weiss is here now!"  
"Yang, we have an emergency." Weiss strode up to her.

"What, is Ruby-"  
"She's fine, Xiao Long. No, it's about something else. One of your...people from your video game's shown up here."  
The brawler tapped her chin, thinking. "What person and what video game? I play a lot of vid-"  
"Nanako."

Suddenly, Yang grabbed Weiss by the lapels of her jacket. "WHERE IS SHE AND WHAT IS SHE DOING NOW?!", she screamed excitedly, causing Jaune to trip in surprise.

"Whoa, what?!"  
"Calm down, Xiao Long!" Weiss grumbled. "And let go of my jacket! That's fine Boarbartusk leather you're messing up there!"  
Yang let her go, dusting the jacket off with her hand quickly. "Sorry but seriously, Nanako showed up?!"

"She's looking for her big bro or something. I dunno. You and Ruby are the Persona fangirls, not me."  
"Wait, that means...Yu is here too?" Yang began squeeing.  
"Can we just help the girl out please?!" Jaune shouted at both of them, snapping Yang out of her fangirling state.

"Okay, where is she right now?"  
"With Cardin heading to the Schnee Plushie Emporium." Weiss answered, pointing in the shop's direction. "He said he saw Yu over there."  
"And Ruby?"  
"Gone to the police station to see if anyone's asked about her there."

"Well, what are we waiting around for? Let's go help her out!" Yang ran off, but not before dragging Jaune by the hand. Weiss sprinted after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Schnee Plushie Emporium...

Cardin and Nanako looked around the shop.

"Big bro! Where are you?"  
"Hey, Yu! Your sis is over here!" Cardin sighed. "Dammit, he isn't here..."  
"...he isn't here?" The girl frowned. "Where did he go?"  
"I dunno." Cardin shrugged, looking towards the entrance of the store. "So...uh...you like anything here? Uh...I'll get you something..." He rubbed the back of his head- in his opinion, he was no good with kids.

"So many dolls..." The girl looked around. "...Jack Frost, there's one of Rise-san...and is that...Teddie-san?"  
Nanako pointed at a large doll that appeared to be a bear-like mascot with large eyes, a red body and a head kept on with a zipper.

"I dunno." Cardin shrugged again. "Who's this Teddie?"

"He's a really nice person who always plays with me and he always treats me nicely...but he's a little weird. He likes talking about 'scoring' with girls..." Nanako tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment.

Just then, Jaune and Yang walked into the store.

"He wants to be...um...what's the word the woman used...a manwhore! Like him!" Nanako cheerfully pointed at Jaune, who froze.

"E-eh?!"

Yang burst out in laughter, doubling up and clutching her belly. "Ooooooh...even NANAKO called you a manwhore!"  
"I...what?!"

Cardin snickered, before sighing. "Eh...you shouldn't be calling people that. Although it IS true..."  
"S-shut up, Cardin!" Jaune flailed in embarrassment. "I'm not a manwhore!"  
"Need we bring up the time you brought all the girls in Beacon towards you with your Semblance?" Yang sniggered. "Oh, you STILL owe me for that, by the way."  
"N-no I don't!"

"Y'know what, screw it." Cardin sighed and pulled out a small lion plushie. "This is for you. Rise said you liked these kinda things. I had one of them spare, so why not?"  
"This is for me?" Nanako looked at him. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Oh, and if you see Rise around, tell her hello from us, alright?"  
"Okay! And thank you...what's your name?"  
"Call me Cardin." He shrugged.

"Okay, Cardin-san!"

Weiss burst into the store. "Oh, thank Dust she isn't dead yet. You didn't find him?"  
Cardin shook his head. "Nah. Must've gone elsewhere looking for her."  
"Who're we looking for anyway?" Jaune inquired.

"Tall, slender guy, grey hair, quiet kinda guy."

Weiss nodded. "When Ruby gets back here, we'll split into two groups. Ruby and I will take her looking around for him, you three will look for him by yourselves. If you run into any policemen or anyone looking for her, you call the other group. That clear?"  
"And if Dojima shows up?" Yang raised her hand.

"Who?"  
"Her dad."  
"Right, if her dad shows up, then you call us. It's simple, Yang." The heiress sighed.

Ruby burst into the store behind them. "Okay, nobody's gone to the police station yet to look for her, so what's the plan?"  
"You and I will take Nanako to look around and see if we can find him, the other three are going to go find him, and if any of us finds him, we call the other group.

We'll all meet up back at the restaurant when we find her brother, okay?"

"Well, technically, she's his cousin..." Ruby clarified.

"Not important!"

Yang pouted. "But I want to hang out with her! She's so adorable!"  
"If I wanted to mentally scar her, Yang," Weiss responded. "Then I would let her go with you."

"That's mean! Does she know you're mean?"  
"T-that's irrelevant!"

"Does the big blonde girl always act so weird?" Nanako asked Cardin, causing Yang to freeze in place, her mouth open in shock.

"I..." Weiss merely chuckled at the brawler.

"Eh...I guess you could say that."  
"S-shut up Cardin! I do not! Tell her that!"

"Well, at least someone got her to shut up." Jaune remarked. Yang punched him in the am, growling. "Q-quiet, you!"

"Ow!"

"Okay, let's just go before this gets violent. And messy." Weiss gestured towards the girl. "Come with us, we'll help you find him."  
"Really? Okay...if it means getting away from the weird girl..." Nanako rushed towards the heiress and waved at Cardin as she did so.

As Weiss, Ruby and Nanako left the store, Yang sighed. "Dammit...she thinks I'm weird! I'm not weird!"  
Cardin shrugged casually. "You kinda are, Yang."  
Jaune rubbed his arm, wincing. "Yeah...she has a point..."  
"Oh, screw you two!"

* * *

Ruby and Weiss walked along the promenade, Nanako between them, looking around to see if they could find her 'big bro'.

"Do you see him?" Ruby pointed at a silver-haired man, but Weiss pulled her hand down. "No, Ruby, that's Ozpin."  
"Him?"  
"That's the guy from Team RISK."  
"Him?"  
"No, his hair's red and I think that's Torchwick."

"I wonder where he is..." Nanako frowned slightly, grasping the straps of her backpack- which had the lion plushie Cardin gave her sticking slightly out of it- tightly.

"Where'd you lose him, anyway?" Weiss inquired.

"Well, we were in a line for...um...a fast food store and a big man knocked me over..." The girl recounted. "And then there was a large crowed and I looked around and I couldn't find big bro!"  
"People's manners nowadays..." The heiress muttered. "Who would knock over a little kid like that?"  
"I know..." Ruby sighed. "Well, here's hoping we can find him quickly."

"Are you two together?" Nanako asked suddenly.

Weiss scratched her head. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Are you two in love with each other?"  
"Yeah." Ruby smiled at Weiss.

"...I guess so. Even if my girlfriend IS a dunce." Weiss returned the smile.

"That's cool..." Nanako nodded. "I think big bro likes Rise-san like that..."  
"Whoever this big bro figure is seems very much like a successful Jaune." Weiss remarked.

"Of course! He's Yu Narukami! The King of Swag!" Ruby declared.

Nanako tilted her head at Ruby. "...the king of swag? What's swag?"

"Please don't explain it to her, Ruby. I don't think I want to hear your explanation." The heiress pleaded.

"Okay, fine, but only because you asked so nicely!"  
"I think I'll ask Yosuke-san what swag is when I get back..." The girl shrugged.

Weiss facepalmed. "I feel sorry for him already. At least, I THINK it's a him."

"Weiss, when we get back home, I'm making you play Persona. All of the games. Even the first two." Ruby sighed. "You're clueless."  
"I have better things to do!"

Suddenly, a large group of tourists piled through the trio, pushing Weiss and Ruby to one side and Nanako to the other. The crowd separated them and engulfed them wholly.

"Oh, this is bad!" Ruby looked around and found her hand being held by someone.

"G-get off of me!"  
"Relax, Rose! It's me, Weiss! I have your hand!"

"Oh...sorry. You see where Nanako went?"  
"Dammit, no! She's disappeared in the crowd somewhere!

"You don't think they trampled her, do you?"  
"I should hope not. Yang would probably kill me."  
"She's not the only one who would..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nanako rubbed her backside, having been knocked to the ground by the group of tourists. She groaned and pulled herself up, sighing.

"Great...I think I lost the girls who were helping me..." She frowned and looked around, hopefully, for any sign of her big bro or the other teenagers in the group. So far, all she could see were people milling around the center, none of which she recognized.

She could see a Junes store just around the corner, its familiar jingle soothing to her ears. If she could make it there, surely Yu would make it there as well trying to look for her?

"'Ey, Dove. I think it's that girl you knocked down earlier." The girl whipped around to see two tall, menacing and thuggish looking teens looking down on her. One had a green mohawk and a green vest, and the other was wearing a blue shirt, had blond hair and had his eyes shut.

"Oh!" The blond one, most likely Dove, laughed. "Hey, little girl, do you wanna play?"  
"Awww...she must be so scared!" The mohawk-bearing teen laughed in a mean-spirited manner. Nanako backed away from them cautiously.

"W-who are you?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"We're ah...well...good guys, you could say!"

"Yeah." Dove nodded. "Good guys. We'll play with you, don't worry..."  
"I'm sure you'll like our games..." The mohawk-bearing teen smirked nastily.

At that moment, Nanako would be feeling fright...if it wasn't for the fact that a very familiar-looking face had walked up behind them. Her face lit up happily.

"Big bro, is that you?"

"Huh?" Dove and Russell looked behind them to see a silver-haired teen in a black jacket and trousers, his cold, grey eyes staring through them. His expression was calm, almost serene.

"Nanako...I want you to go to Junes and buy yourself some candy, okay?" The teen said to the girl, who nodded happily. Dove noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off them at all.

"Okay big bro! Will you meet me there?"  
"Yes."  
"See you later!" Nanako happily skipped off to the shop, leaving him and the pair alone.

Russell smirked. "Two on one, you idiot. We can totally take you!"

Dove cheered. "Yeah!" Hefting the teen by his collar, the boy tossed him into an abandoned side room, while Russell shut the door behind them, snickering.

"What're you gonna do now, huh, punk?"

The silver-haired boy stood up, dusting himself off calmly. "My name is Yu. Yu Narukami."  
His voice was calm, yet seemed to be holding barely disguised contempt for the pair.

"What kinda name is Yu? It sounds weird!" Russell laughed.

Dove laughed with him. "Yeah, what kinda weirdo gets named Yu?"  
Yu was unfazed by the teasing. "I believe you two tried to hurt that girl, yes?"

Russell shook his head. "Nah, we were gonna have a little fun with her, y'know?"

"Right!" Dove nodded.

"...so you were going to hurt her?" Yu glared at them. The pair suddenly felt a chill roll down their necks, and the smell of ozone filled the air. "You were going to hurt Nanako?"

"D-Dove..."  
"Y-Yes Russell?"  
"...I don't think we should've pissed this guy off..."

A glowing blue card appeared in the silver-haired teen's hand. Calmly staring directly at the pair, he intoned 'Izanagi-no-Okami' calmly and crushed the card in his hand, as a bright flash engulfed the room-

* * *

Weiss and Ruby managed to finally extricate themselves from the crowd of tourists. The heiress dusted herself off, grumbling.

"Ugh...that was a mess."  
"We gotta find Nanako, quickly!"

"Give me a second..." Weiss looked around, scouting the area out. "Hm...wait..." She squinted, and saw a frazzled-looking Dove and Russell stumble around, looking dazed.

"Huh? Ruby, come check this out. "  
The crimsonette looked in their direction as well. "Wonder what happened to them?"

"Beats me." Weiss shrugged, before looking to her right and seeing a tall, silver-haired teen standing next to her, holding Nanako's hand.

"Are these the two you were with?"

"Yes, big bro!" The girl nodded happily.

"Uh...you her big bro?" Weiss inquired, while Ruby stared at him in awe.

"...n-no way...t-that's..."  
"Yeah. Thanks for helping her out." He nodded, extending his hand. "I'm Yu."  
"Weiss." The heiress shook his hand firmly. "And no problem."  
"...that...uh..." Ruby fainted at the sight she beheld.

"Is she okay? She seems overwhelmed." Yu motioned to the crimsonette. Weiss shrugged.  
"She'll be fine. She's just...a little lightheaded..." As an aside, she muttered. "And a little light in the head..."

Yu sighed. "Well, we'd better get going now. Her dad's going to kill me if I'm late for dinner."  
"What's for dinner again?"  
"Omelette. Your favourite."  
"Yay!"

"Hope you two have a nice time in Vytal!" Weiss said and waved at them as they walked off.

Suddenly, Weiss heard a wolf-whistle and an appreciative purr.

"...the rumours are true. He IS that hot in person..." Yang giggled, checking out Yu's backside as he walked off. "Wish I could get a piece of that..."

"Ugh, you pervert..." Weiss grumbled.

"A girl needs to fulfil her needs, y'know!"

Cardin walked up to them. "Hey, you found him?"  
"We found him." The heiress nodded. "They just left."  
"Aw..." Cardin frowned. "I thought I might get to meet her big bro. He seemed like a pretty nice guy from what Rise told me..."  
"W-wait, what?!" Yang stared at him. "You talked to Rise?!"  
"...do I have to explain this again? She friended me on Dustbook."  
"Oh my Dust! You HAVE to tell her to friend me! Like, seriously, Winchester, I will kill you if you don't!" Yang pleaded.

Weiss facepalmed. "What an idiot."

Ruby was still fainted on the floor, mumbling. "Emperor...of Swag...there...front...of me..."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: And there concludes THAT oneshot. Depending on when and if I feel like it, Chie might show up. As might Rin and Shirou. Because why not.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that crappy oneshot, leave your reviews, ideas, suggestions, thoughts, comments and criticism and I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
